Tú no eres un monstruo… No para mí
by KaryLee
Summary: "No eres un monstruo, Azula… No para mí." Porque aunque todos creyeran que ella era un monstruo malvado y sin sentimientos, Ty Lee sabía que no era así.


**Hum... Bueno, aloha gente de FanFiction que me está leyendo... Si es que alguien me está leyendo ._. Como sea, esta es mi primera historia (o al menos la primera que publico), así que disculpen errores ortográficos o si los personajes son muy OC, si no les gusta, si es una mierda, etc., etc. Al menos hice el intento.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Esta es sólo una historia sonde yo manipulé a sus personajes para entretenerme un rato y tratar de entretenerlos a ustedes. **

**Aclaraciones: Bien, la historia la hice sobre estos personajes porque siento que hacen falta más historias de Ty Lee en español D: También tomen en cuenta que en esta historia Azula y Ty tienen 8 años :B Esto es algo que se me vino a la mente así de la nada, y otra vez disculpen si la historia no tiene gracia, recuerden que soy una novata, pero cualquier tipo de reviews son bien aceptados, ya saben, críticas constructivas. Si no les gusta, solo no comenten y lean otra historia (: Gracias.**

* * *

_Tú no eres un monstruo… No para mí._

Ella es una hija perfecta: es fuerte, valiente, astuta, manipuladora, inteligente, soberbia, tenaz, poderosa a los ojos de su padre, y completamente malvada a los ojos de su hermano y el resto de las personas. Nunca se mostró débil, nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo haría. Ella sabe qué más que respeto, las personas le tienen temor. Pero eso no es lo que le importa. O al menos no tanto.

Tenía la cabeza hundida en sus rodillas y se abrazaba a si misma mientras lloraba en silencio al pie de la cama. Los sollozos apenas eran audibles, por supuesto y claro estaba, como la gran Princesa de la Nación del Fuego que era, no podía permitir que alguien la creyera una tonta o una débil al igual que lo era su hermano para ella. Eso jamás. Por eso estaba encerrada en su habitación: para que nadie la viese llorar.

Llorar. Odiaba llorar, la hacía sentir como él, como su hermano…Ese perdedor. No lo entendía ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía él que ser tan perfecto para su madre? ¿Y ella qué? ¿Acaso no era su hija también? Lo odiaba, la hacía rabiar por dentro, aunque por fuera se comportara como si eso no tuviese la menor importancia, se hacia la indiferente en esos momentos. Era cierto que Zuko se sentía de la misma forma o peor hacia su padre, por que él solo quería a Azula ya que ella "nació con suerte" y él "tuvo suerte de nacer". Pensar en el desprecio de su padre hacia Zuko la hacía sentir mejor, aunque después cuando este era consolado por su madre, eso la hacía sentir mal a ella.

-Eres un gran imbécil, Zuko…- Gimió con desprecio.

Pero más que odiarlo a él, la odiaba a ella. A su madre. No sabía cómo era posible que cupiera tanto odio dentro de una niña de 8 años. O quizá sí, quizá era el hecho de que sentía un rechazo de parte de su madre, y aunque para su padre ella fuera la hija perfecta, una hija prodigio, el "afecto" que él le daba, no lo sentía como afecto, sino más bien como orgullo de ser el padre de alguien tan poderoso como ella, y para ella eso no era suficiente. Ella quería cariño. Cariño como el que recibía el estúpido de su hermano. No podía evitar sentirse mal cada vez que su madre la miraba con tristeza justo después de que ella hacia alguna _maldad_ hacia este u otro individuo.

Claro, por él siempre se preocupa, ¿Y ella? Ella no era nada, o al menos así lo sentía. Maldito él, maldita ella, maldito todo el mundo.

Se puso de pie y aun con lágrimas en el rostro, tomo la daga que yacía en el suelo junto a ella, aquella daga que había hurtado a su hermano esa misma tarde y la arrojo con rabia y desesperación hacia un retrato familiar que se posaba en la superficie del mueble a lado de su cama. El cuadro solo cayo agrietándose, puesto que ya que era un retrato familiar, la pintura estaba protegida por un fino vidrio para que el polvo no lo dañara.

-¡TE ODIO!- Gritó lo suficientemente audible como para ser escuchada por alguien que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡TE ODIO TANTO, MADRE! ¡Y TAMBIEN A ZUKO!-Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, comenzando desde los extremos de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas y terminando en su barbilla.

Tomo el retrato entre sus manos y con sus propios dedos destrozo el vidrio hiriéndose en el proceso -¿POR QUE NO SE MUEREN?- Grito fuertemente entre lagrimas sacando toda la ira que tenia dentro y lo arrojo contra la pared.

-Los odio tanto…- Las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir con más fuerza que antes y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo ahogándose en su dolor.

-¡AHHHH!- Soltó un grito de frustración. Estaba realmente furiosa. ¿Es que a ella nadie la quería _realmente_?

De pronto unos débiles golpeteos en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-¿Azula?- Era Ty Lee, quien aparentemente había estado escuchando todos los berrinches de la princesa.

Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo, respiro profundo para calmarse y su voz se torno arrogante otra vez, fingiendo que no pasaba nada. -¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ty Lee?-

-Oh… Nada, es que yo… te escuché y… ¿Estás…bien?- Sabia a la perfección que no lo estaba, pero necesitaba que Azula lo admitiera para poder ayudarla.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, ahora largo- Sentenció desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo, Mai y yo pod…- Fue interrumpida por Azula.

-¡Dije largo, Ty Lee!- Grito mientras se aproximaba a la puerta, Ty Lee lo pudo sentir, ya que su voz se hacía más audible. Ahora lo único que las dividía era la puerta.

Genial, ahora quienes se suponían que eran sus _amigas_, que más que como amigas eran sus súbditas, no podían dejarla en paz un momento. ¿Es que no tenían nada más que hacer? Al menos Mai se mantenía en silencio fisgoneando secretamente a Zuko para sonrojarse cada vez que lo veía pasar. Pero Ty Lee solo servía para molestar. Si las necesitara, las llamaría, pero no, no en ese momento. Ella no las requería a ninguna de las dos, ni a la amargada de Mei, ni a la boba de Ty Lee. Estaba a punto de volver a ordenarle que se marchara, cuando escucho la voz de Ty Lee al otro lado.

-Ahh…- Dejo escapar un suspiro. – Te escuché llorar, Azula- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos la escuchó? ¿La estaba espiando? –También… te escuche maldecir a tu madre y a Zuko… ¿Segura que est…- Nuevamente la voz de Azula la interrumpió.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, Ty Lee.- Respondió de manera violenta- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te diga que estoy mal? Pues lo lamento, porque no lo estoy, me encuentro en perfecto estado. Ahora, por favor, retírate o te vas a arrep…- Esta vez quien interrumpió fue la pequeña gimnasta.

-No, no lo estas- Dijo con una voz firme. – Por favor, Azula, dime que te sucede, solo quiero ayudar-

Y ahí se resignó. Sabía que la había descubierto, había escuchado todo, no tenia caso negarlo.

-De acuerdo no estoy bien ¿Contenta?- Admitió de mala gana y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente.

-No, no estoy contenta. No puedo estarlo si tu no lo estas – Le dolía enserio que su amiga se sintiera mal, aunque esta fuera una malvada manipuladora. Se sentó frente a la puerta y siguió escuchando.

-Bien, ¡¿Y cómo quieres que me sienta?- Explotó tratando de contener el llanto- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta sabiendo que mi madre me odia?- En ese instante las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos violentamente, ya no importaba si Ty Lee la escuchaba, igual ya había escuchado todo lo demás.

-Pero… no es así, Azula, ella te quiere- Trato de animarla. Ella sabía que Ursa la amaba tanto como a Zuko, pero se sentía triste del comportamiento de su hija hacia el resto de las personas, el trato que ella les daba.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ella solo quiere al tonto de Zuko, yo no soy nada para ella, ¡solo un ser malvado que odia a esos estúpidos patos tortuga que ella y el idiota de mi hermano aman tanto! ¡Ella me odia, Ty Lee! ¡MI PROPIA MADRE CREE QUE SOY UN _MONSTRUO_!- Estaba deshaciéndose de todo eso que le molestaba y le hería tanto, aun siendo tan fuerte como era. Estaba llorando y su amiga podía escucharla.

¿Cómo era posible que la gran y fuerte Azula estuviera llorando y mostrándose con _sentimientos_, como una _persona_? Se estaba sincerando frente a ella, y sabia que eso sólo pasaba una vez en la vida, por eso quería ayudarla. Era increíble poder presenciar a Azula con sentimientos, lo único malo de aquello era que esos sentimientos no eran más que rabia y tristeza.

-No eres un monstruo, Azula… No para mí-

En ese instante el llanto cesó. Aquellas palabras tan sinceras que había escuchado la habían hecho sentir que realmente no era un monstruo como ella creía. Entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a la pequeña princesa sentada del otro lado de esta. Miro en dirección a Ty Lee quien estaba cabizbaja y una vez que esta sintió la mirada de Azula, volteo y la vio ahí, con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas y un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Pregunto sorbiendo el moco y secándose las lagrimas nuevamente.

-Por supuesto que le digo enserio- Le sonrió y se dejó ir hacia ella con un abrazo que en un principio Azula no correspondió, ya que la tomo por sorpresa, pero después reaccionó y el abrazo fue mutuo. –Recuerda que no eres un monstruo, eres una princesa-

¿Cómo era posible que la boba de Ty Lee la pudiera hacer sentir _bien_ con un abrazo? Ese _bien _era una sensación diferente a cuando vencía a Zuko o cuando su padre presumía el poder que ella poseía. Ese _bien_ era el cariño que tanto anhelaba. Una vez que terminaron el abrazo, Ty Lee notó las manos ensangrentadas de Azula.

-¡Oh no! ¿Qué te paso?- Soltó con preocupación.

-Ah…eso- Azula simplemente no quería recordarlo y volver a sentirse mal.

-Déjame ayudarte- Le dijo Ty Lee tomando su mano y examinándola. Retiro los vidrios con sumo cuidado y una vez que vio que ya no había ninguno, se quito un listón del cabello y lo ato a la mano de Azula a modo de vendaje.

-Ty Lee…- Comenzó Azula.

-¿Si?- Respondió la acróbata ocupada con el vendaje.

-Gracias-

-Oh, no es nada. Tengo muchos otros listones en cas…- Pero Azula le interrumpió.

-No, gracias, Ty Lee. Gracias por… no pensar que soy un monstruo- Le dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento totalmente honesta, algo que era muy anormal en la pequeña tirana.

Ty Lee solo le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa y confusión, una que pronto se convirtió en una mirada de ternura y comprensión hacia su amiga. Por que así era Ty Lee: Alegre, boba, fiel y una buena amiga. No se contuvo y la volvió a abrazar justo después de terminar el vendaje.

-Por nada, Azula- Se sentía bien tener un momento de amistad _real_ con Azula sin que fuera una mandona.

-Oh, y Ty Lee… Otra cosa- Dijo Azula aun en el abrazo.

-Dime- Respondió prestando atención a la petición que Azula le daría.

-Si dices que llore, que me mostré sentimental o…_débil_ y que te abracé dos veces: considérate muerta- Dijo entre broma y hablando enserio con esa sonrisa malvada tan característica de ella. –Promete que no dirás nada- Amenazó.

-Lo prometo- Y la abrazó con más fuerza, feliz.

Estaba feliz de volver a verla de esa forma, ahí estaba otra vez la Azula fuerte y que no se dejaba intimidar por nada ni nadie, ahí estaba la Azula que ella conocía.

Porque aunque fuera una arpía malvada y tirana, esa arpía malvada y tirana era su amiga.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
